


The Spider Child is Worthy

by StarstruckScorpio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because I think we’ve all agreed that he definitely is, Fluff, Irondad, Peter is Worthy, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarstruckScorpio/pseuds/StarstruckScorpio
Summary: “Everyone froze, and the room was deadly quiet.  Nobody knew what to do, especially Tony and Steve. They had just watched their teenage son lift an ancient magic hammer as if it was a piece of paper, and all they could do was stare”Or, 16-year-old Peter Stark-Rogers is ecstatic when his parents let him attend a party with the avengers, but makes a startling discovery when it's his turn to try and lift Thor's hammer.Because Peter is worthy and no one can convince me otherwise:)





	The Spider Child is Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this scene so many times for this fic Jesus Christ

      Peter Stark-Rogers was having the time of his life. After some convincing, his dads decided to let him attend a party with the freaking _Avengers_ ("I know Ned! A real Avengers party!") in celebration of the successful mission against HYDRA. 

After all, it was Peter's first mission. And even though he spent most of it swinging through the trees and striking from above, he was a pretty big help if he says so himself. 

Peter could not believe his life. Sometimes Peter wanted so desperately to take a selfie with Thor and post it for all the world to see. It would certainly help his status at school. But his life as an avenger and as a Stark-Rogers was a secret. It was hard being one of the coolest teenagers on the planet and not having anyone, besides Ned, know. But he understood why it had to stay that way.

Although sometimes, Peter thinks it would be worth it just to see the look on Flash's face.

So now he was playing pool with his pops and uncle Sam, listening to dad and Thor argue over who's partner is better (pops wins, obviously), and telling _secret agents_ about his first mission.

So yea. Peter was having the time of his life. He knew all about this world, but he never really got to be a part of it thanks to his over-protective dads (He has super strength, for Christ's sake). For the first time, he felt like a real avenger. 

Eventually, the party died down and only the people Peter considered family were left chatting and sipping their drinks. Peter sat on the couch above his uncle Clint and Maria and smiled as Clint taunted Thor about his hammer from his position on the floor. 

"Whatever man, it's a trick"

"By all means" Thor offered for Clint to try lifting if himself, and everyone laughed, gathering around to watch.

"Clint, you've had a tough week. We won't hold it against you if you can't hold it up" His Dad said, and his pops slapped him lightly for the inappropriate joke and nodded to Peter with a roll of his eyes. Peter only smiled.

After Clint couldn't lift the hammer, it was his dad's turn. It was physics, he claimed. Peter knew his dad was a genius, and although the young superhero's I.Q. wasn't quite as high, even he knew it wasn't _physics_ that allows Thor to lift his hammer.

Peter laughed as his dad and uncle Rhodey put on their gloves and attempted to pull the magic hammer with no avail. Peter and his pops made eye contact and rolled their eyes fondly at the two men,

Next up was uncle Bruce, who pretended to "hulk-out" as he stood on the coffee table and tried to lift mjolnir. Peter loved his uncle. But he, much like everyone else in the room, did not find that joke amusing. 

Then it was his pops' turn. Peter wasn't surprised when the hammer moved. If anyone was worthy, it was his pops, and not because of any super serum. The teen stifled a giggle at the fear on Thor's face and how he relaxed when his pops gave up.

Peter looked around the room and wondered how he got so lucky. He had the best dads he could ever ask for and a family who would do anything for him. He just hoped that one day he could be as great as they were.

Peter zoned in to hear the tail end of Clint's "You bet your ass" and smiled when Maria pointed it out.

"Steve, he said a bad language word"

His pops sighed and looked up at his husband.  
"Did you tell everyone about that?" His dad only smiled, shrugging as he leaned over and pecked pops' lips.  
"Whatever. Peter was there, it was a force of habit" his pops downright pouted, a small smile giving him away. 

Tony smiled and turned to Peter.  
"You here that, Pete? He'll let you fight nazis but a bad language word is crossing the line" Everyone, including his pops, laughed at that.

His dad turned to Thor.  
"The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. 'Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints' is, I think, the literal translation" Pops remarked as he sipped his beer. 

Thor stands up as he responds.  
"Yes, it's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one" Thor lifts his hammer and spins it in his hands. 

"You're all not worthy".

Everyone calls bullshit at that, throwing many "whatever, man" 's his way. 

They were about to move on when Clint spoke up.  
"Wait, wait, wait. What about Peter?" Everyone went quiet and Peter raised his eyebrows as all the attention turned to him. 

Aunt Nat furrowed her eyebrows and smiled as she looked over at the teen.  
"Oh yea. You've been so quiet tonight" she remarked. Peter hadn't even realized. He was just enjoying the moment.

"Well, what are you waiting for Pete, give it a try" his dad smiled gesturing to the hammer as Thor sat it on the table. 

Peter looked at his dad, who smiled and nodded, then to Thor who grinned and gave him a "be my guest" gesture as he swigged his drink.

Peter stood up slowly, walking in front of the hammer. For some reason, his heart was beating out of his chest. He looked around the room to see his parents and family smiling at him, waiting on him to try it.

This was ridiculous. There was no way Peter would ever be worthy of lifting the hammer. He was just plain old him. But what's the harm in trying, he guesses.

Peter put his hand through the handle of the hammer and grasped it firmly. He took a deep breath, and pulled. 

He expected to pull as hard as he could and it not move an inch.

He expected to give up and laugh, just like everyone else did. 

He expected to just be a silly joke.

What he did not expect, however, was for him to lift the hammer straight into the air. 

Everyone froze, and the room was deadly quiet.  Nobody knew what to do, especially Tony and Steve. They had just watched their teenage son lift an ancient magic hammer as if it was a piece of paper, and all they could do was stare.

Peter was freaking the hell out. His chest was heaving despite the lightness of the hammer. What did this mean? How could he be worthy? This has to be joke, right? Does this mean he has to rule Asgard? Peter felt his cheeks get hot as everyone continued to stare at him. 

"You- you lifted it" uncle Bruce spoke up first, breaking the silence. 

Then, Peter felt the hammer being ripped away from his hand and looked over to see Thor grinning from ear to ear. 

"The spider child is worthy!" Thor belted, embracing the teen in a bone-crushing hug as the rest of the avengers cheered and clapped. 

Thor sat Peter down and leaned down to his height.  
"Now, unfortunately this does not mean you now rule Asgard" Peter sighed in relief at that. He was not ready to rule an alien planet. 

... at least not until after graduation. 

"Nuh uh, big guy, you said that whoever can wield the hammer then rules Asgar-" 

"Alright I will just take him with me to Asgard, never to see you or the captain ever again"  
Thor cut off Tony, challenging him with a raise of the eyebrows.

"Alright, alright let's not get hasty" pops put his hands up in defense and laughed. 

Peter finally found his voice.  
"What- what does this mean, uncle Thor?" Peter asked, and all the attention was on him once again. 

Peter really wanted to fall into the woodwork and disappear at that particular moment. 

Thor smiled and put a large hand on Peter's soldier.  
"Well, little man, it means that you have the one of purest hearts of all the worlds, and you are meant to be one of the best heroes this universe has ever seen" Thor explained with that big smile of his.

His pops spoke up from his spot on the couch as he stood up and walked over to his son.  
"Well, I could've told you that. He didn't even need to lift the hammer" Pops smiled and pulled his son into a hug. His dad came over and joined him. 

"We're proud of you, kid" Peter grinned at his parents. He really was so lucky. 

Then, a piercing noise sounds through the room, a hobbling robot walks in, and everything goes to shit. 

But hey, Peter can lift Thor's hammer.

Ned was _never_ going to believe this.


End file.
